BrittBerry Mysterious Shake
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Brittany and Rachel in the kitchen never ends well but the glee club just cant say no to them. Implied BrittBerry


**BrittBerry Mysterious Shake**

* * *

"Rachel, its okay we don't need you to make us milkshakes" Quinn said, already knowing how bad letting Rachel and Brittany use the kitchen could get

"Quinn I promise you love our BrittBerry mysterious shake" Rachel reassures her while chopping up chocolate biscuits. Britt and her had been dating for a while and the glee club was constantly stoping people from bullying us so we wanted to thank them with milkshakes.

"Brittany you can't put biscuit in there!" Santana yells from her seat among the gleeks, they were all watching us put biscuits, lollies and pretty much everything we can find into these shakes.

"Its fine San" Britt said while adding five table spoons of sugar

"Who's idea was it to let those two make us anything we would need to consume?" Mike asked turning a pale shade of white after seeing how much sugar was in the drink.

"It was Santana's" Mercedes said

"Come off it we all know that no one would be able to say no to either of them once they start pouting and if my memory is correct I remember you and Kurt agreeing to let them make us gingerbread last Christmas and that was a disaster!" Santana says in a harsh whisper

* * *

_Flashback_

"_BrittBerry is make us cookies for Christmas" Kurt announce as he leads the glee club to the home economics classroom where the girls were making the gingerbread_

"_Can they actually cook? I mean we all know recipes confuse Britt and Rachel is fully committed to take out" Tina questions as she watches Brittany out a lot of gingerbread in the bowl_

"_It will be fine and besides they started pouting at us" Mercedes grumbles _

_Sometime later_

"_Ugh! What the hell is this!" Quinn yelled as she finally bit into her biscuit_

"_Did you guys even follow a recipe?" Santana wondered_

"_Don't you like them?" the two chefs asked looking like they were about to cry_

"_No, no they are fine" Kurt quickly back peddles to stop the oncoming water works_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"No more sugar!"

"Or there was the time after that for Mr. Schue's birthday" Finn grimaces at the memory and the amount of chocolate being added

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It has to be a surprise guys" Rachel tells the club as she places the cake in the oven, could they even call it a cake? _

"_Why couldn't we have just bought one from the store or have someone else make it?" Artie muttered_

"_Because Rachie and I are such good cooks" Brittany said proudly while moving over to go hold Rachel's hand_

"_Err right… Well the rest of will go set up the choir room and come back soon to see the finished product._

_Two hours later_

_The club was sure that they would have finished decorating the cake by now and went to see how it looked. As they drew closer the kitchen they knew it was a mistake to leave the girls alone in the kitchen, they could see the smoke from down the hall but strangely no alarms were going off yet… _

"_What happened in here?" Santana screams as she turns the fans on and opens windows to get rid of the smoke_

"_Crap Rachel out the fire out!" Puck shouts over the alarm that had just went off_

"_No!" the club all shouts as Rachel picks up the bottle of wine they had got for Schue thanks to Puck ID and pours it all over the flame which naturally grows. Mr. Schue chose that exact moment to show up with an extinguisher. _

"_What are you guys doing?" he questions taking in the cake batter all over the walls and smoke everywhere_

"_Uh a little mishap" Quinn says_

"_Happy Birthday!" Brittany and Rachel yell bringing him a very black cake_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Done!" the two girls shout and start handing out milkshakes to everyone. After several minutes and many sad looks from the clubs two pout masters they all take a tentative sip

"OMG! This is brilliant!" Mike exclaims

"Holy crap, who would have guessed" Santana adds

"It's sicking but so good at the same time" Quinn remarks

"Told you" the happy couple says before linking arms and skipping out to get their SLK on while the others are left with the amazing shakes and the mess.

* * *

**AN: Thought? Me and my sister made this shakes today**


End file.
